vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kat Graham
Katerina 'Kat' Graham is an American Actress, singer, dancer, and model who plays Bonnie Bennett on . She has had small roles on several TV series including The O.C., Greek, and C.S.I. Kat also has a lead role in the film Honey 2. Biography Katerina Alexandre Graham was born to Joseph and Natasha Graham on September 5, 1989 in Geneva, Switzerland. Kat is of bi-racial/mixed heritage; she is half Liberian from her father's side and half Russian/Polish from her mother's side. She speaks French, Portuguese, Hebrew, and Spanish. Katerina's father was a music executive and her grandfather was a United Nations Ambassador from Liberia. Afterwards her family moved to Los Angeles, California at the age of 4. She began working in commercials at the age of 6 and has appeared in ads for Barbie, K-Mart and Pop Tarts, among others. She has appeared as a background dancer for Missy Elliott, Pharrell Williams, Jamie Foxx and Lil' Bow Wow and appeared in the remix of Justin Bieber's song "Somebody to Love" featuring Usher. She also writes her own music. Her newest music single is called Sassy that released in 2010. Filmography * The Parent Trap (1998) * Lizzie McGuire (2002) * Strong Medicine (2003) * Malcolm in The Middle (2003) * Joan of Arcadia (2004) * Johnson Family Vacation (2004) * Like Family (2004) * Grounded for Life (2004) * The O.C. (2006) * CSI (2006) * Hell on Earth (2007) * Greek (2007) * Our First Christmas (2008) * Hannah Montana (2008-2009) * 17 Again (2009) * The Vampire Diaries (2009-Present) * Bleachers (2011) * The Roommate (2011) * Honey 2 (2011) * Boogie Town (2011) * Chicago Pulaski Jones (2011) Discography #Mr Vain #Sassy #Cold Hearted Snake #I Got It From My Mama (Feat Will.I.Am) #I Want It All #Boyfriends Back #I'm Only Happy When It Rains (Garbage cover) #Put Your Graffiti on Me External links * IMDb * Twitter Gallery Nina, kat, kayla, and sara..jpg|Katerina Graham, Kayla Ewell, Nina Dobrev and Sara Canning 8-vampire-diaries.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s202.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s201.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s213.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s209.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s208.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s207.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s204.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s214.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s212.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s211.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s210.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s215.jpg Katerina-graham.jpg Katerina-bonnie-44.jpg Katerina-bonnie-4.jpg Katerina-bonnie-3.jpg Katerina-bonnie-1.jpg KaterinaGrahamTwitPic.jpg Katerina-Graham-5.jpg GLO140 A r TheVampireDiaries.jpg Katerina-halloween-costume.jpg Katerina-halloween.jpg Katerina-Graham-89.jpg Katerina-Graham-87.jpg Katerina-Graham-78.jpg Katerina-Graham-56.jpg Katerina-Graham-8.jpg Katerina-Graham-6.jpg Kat-e333443.jpg Kat-39933.jpg Kat-22992w2.jpg Kat-992we3.jpg Kat--2.jpg Katerina-graham-wink.jpg Katerina-graham-sexy.jpg Vampire-Diaries-g202.jpg 6318 i8 katg 8.jpg 6318 i7 katg 7.jpg 6318 i5 katg 5.jpg 6318 i4 katg 4.jpg 6318 i1 katg 1.jpg Katerina-vampire-diaires.jpg BonnieBennett.jpg Kat-single-303033.jpg Kat-cd-033.jpg Kat at red riding hood-0202.jpg ImagesCAL05108KAT-002.jpg ImagesCASTJKF6-kat-93.jpg ImagesCAN24LBA-kat-40.jpg 60291 Original.jpg 1d-bonnie-kat-teen awards-2011.jpg Normal u23ue004.jpg Normal 017--82.jpg 19219nina.jpg 029928w2.jpg 1a4.jpg Candice, Katerina.png Candice, Steven, Katerina 2.png Steven, Katerina.png Candice, Steven, Katerina.png Katerina Graham Photoshoot 2.png Katerina Graham Photoshoot.png Big people sep1 4.jpg Big people sep1 6.jpg Big people sep1 5.jpg Big people sep1 3.jpg Big people sep1 2.jpg Big people sep1 1.jpg 126.jpg 1b.jpg 1a6.jpg 57337-original.jpg Sev-style-star-kat-graham-mdn.jpg 292620_383314325026773_163735993651275_1312425_846499267_n.jpg 403848_383314478360091_163735993651275_1312427_1379242078_n.jpg 485026_383314538360085_163735993651275_1312428_885048447_n.jpg KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 1.jpg|BWFN Presents: 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 2.jpg KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 3.jpg KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 4.jpg KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 5.jpg 72c4849e80b3ddc4_Kat-Graham.preview.jpg 7246597a1a54ff81841ea2f884e173e1.jpg 93073001-490x704.jpg ap100808030231_e__opt.jpg CW+TCA+Day+Panels+gfMW31cM7OBl.jpg E2de3A_Katerina30.jpg Kat Graham-AES-037671.jpg Kat+Graham++2.png Kat+Graham+Andre+Royo+24th+Annual+ASCAP+Rhythm+GuRH99-Nbvil.jpg Kat+Graham+Clutches+Patent+Leather+Clutch+fE8Cxh63C0Kl.jpg Kat+Graham+Heels+Platform+Sandals+3jogt88yRsJl.jpg Kat+Graham+KAT+3.jpg Kat+Graham+Katerina.png Kat+Graham+Makeup+Red+Lipstick+e2_ik2EWysGl.jpg Kat+Graham+Paley+Center+Media+PaleyFest+2012+4Cpg0xrtHkQl.jpg Kat+Graham+Red+Riding+Hood+Los+Angeles+Premiere+l6ue3jJrFxWl.jpg Kat+Graham+Updos+Pinned+Up+Ringlets+Nat3zxKHy8xl.jpg kat+graham2.jpg kat+graham4.jpg Katerina_Graham_200911.jpg katerina-graham8.jpg katerina-graham-117171.jpg katerina-graham-mobile-wallpaper.jpg katerina-graham-photosession-23.jpg Kat-Graham2.jpg kat-graham-2.jpg Kat-Graham-4th-Annual-Point-Honors-Gala-katerina-graham-16502388-1796-2454.jpg kat-graham-42nd-naacp-awards.jpg kat-graham-384x560.jpg kat-graham-212558.jpg kat-graham-diva-2.jpg kat-graham-girl-power-300x300.jpg kat-graham-hair1.jpg kat-graham-premiere-of-screen-gems-underworld_3692605.jpg KatGrahamRootJamSession1.jpg kat-graham-tca-outfit.jpg kat-graham-us-weekly-hot-hollywood-stars-who-care.jpg l-katerina-graham-3d3ef3e3.jpg lovely-bones-premiere-arrivals-72-e1261347492752.jpg naacp_awards_arrivals_28_wenn2756507.jpg PRN-07507440085.jpg tumblr_l32rrzRUiy1qc329do1_400.jpg imagesCA8GP1GH.jpg Katgraham3-1-.jpg Katgraham3-1-.jpg ImagesCAZINQE5.jpg ImagesCAOO94Z5.jpg ImagesCA69SUPK.jpg ImagesCA3KC3CM.jpg ImagesCADUTPMT.jpg ImagesCAIHV8B4.jpg ImagesCAOYQOHQ.jpg ImagesCA3P7N0J.jpg ImagesCAYP84K3.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast